Hola
by CrimsonWolfSaid
Summary: Siempre pensé que la felicidad en forma de amor llegaría a su tiempo, y así fue. Nunca espere nada a cambio, mas sin embargo por abrir mi corazón, recibí un gran tesoro.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno para empezar, gracias a esas personas que leen mis historias. Si, ya se que debo actualizar las otras que están pendientes...(por favor no me matenD:). En fin, nada de la historia es mio, solo la trama así que todo lo demás créditos a su respectivo creador, etc. Este fanfic mas que nada, es parar dos personas, es dedicado a una chica que me ha seguido en mis fanfics SakuHina y le agradezco mucho y a la otra persona, sobre todo, a mi ex pareja, si llegas a leer esto tu sabes quien eres y seguiré sintiendo esto por ti hasta que ya no quede nada, te respeto y siempre lo haré, nena yo pienso que lo que paso fue una experiencia que nos ayudo a las dos así que espero que todo vaya bien contigo, todo lo que nos dijimos solo quedara entre tu y yo, los recuerdos, los secretos...todo. Te amare hasta que ya no pueda mas. Y para mis lectores, sean fuertes siempre. Espero les guste esta historia, y a leer! :)

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba, las nubes eran de color blanco, los pájaros cantaban felizmente, el viento me rozaba suavemente. Respire profundo y al momento de exhalar sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla, tan delicada, suave, su aroma…era delicioso. La abracé enterrando mi rostro en sus pechos, se sentía tan bien estar con ella y solamente con ella sin que nos molestara la gente.<p>

–Te gusta mucho poner tu cara en mis pechos…Sakura.

–Ah.

Me levante y la mire, sus ojos eran dos perlas preciosísimas, en ellas veía alegría, confianza, responsabilidad, amor, sobre todo amor.

–Hinata…

–Dime.

–Tengo hambre.

– ¿Cuándo no tienes hambre?

Me lo dijo en un tono burlón, era maravillosamente positiva, encantadora, especialmente magnifica.

– ¡Esta delicioso, me encanta esto!

–Seria raro que no te encantara algo que tiene que ver con la comida.

– ¡Amo la comida que haces!

–Gracias, mi glotona.

Si, ella era perfecta. Una mujer tan bella, hermosa, única.

– ¿Ah? ¿Qué haces Sakura?

–Nada…

– ¡Pero nos pueden ver!

– ¿A quien se le ocurriría venir hasta este punto del bosque?

– ¡A ti, ahora dame mi blusa!

– ¿Por qué? Te ves hermosa.

– ¡Kyaa! ¡Sakura!

También muy graciosa, tierna, dulce como un bombón de azúcar.

–S-Sakura…

Pero…

No siempre estuvo ella ahí.

Digamos que…llego en el momento exacto a mi vida. ¿Quieren saber que paso antes que llegáramos hasta aquí? Bueno, se los contare con gusto. Pero si me lloran, yo no respondo así que preparen sus pañuelos o algo. Aquí va.

Diciembre

– ¡Lánzala!

– ¡Ahí te va Ino!

– ¡Eso es chicas, animo!

– ¡No dejen que meta la canasta!

– ¡Lo siento muchachas, pero nosotras ganamos este juego!

– ¡Sakura!

– ¡¿Me llamaron?!

Baloncesto era mi deporte favorito, desde pequeña yo jugaba con mi padre. En la secundaria, forme mi propio equipo junto con Ino y Tenten. Éramos las mejores, pero luego Tenten tuvo que mudarse a China ya que solo había venido para cuidar de su abuela mientras estudiaba la escuela básica.

– ¡Encesto!

– ¡Esa es mi chica!

Entonces se escucho el sonido diciendo que ya había terminado todo.

– ¡Buen juego chicas!

No estuvo tan mal, aun que…

–Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.

–Gracias.

Mi padre era militar, cuando yo tenía ocho años el tuvo que irse. Jamás regreso.

– ¡Lo hiciste excelente Sakura-chan!

– ¿Y mi madre?

Todos se miraban y sonreían nerviosamente, de nuevo…ella no había venido.

– ¡Pero ganamos!

Después de la muerte de mi padre, mi madre se refugio en el alcohol así que yo tuve que ponerme las pilas, a trabajar duro en la escuela para conseguir buenas notas, ser amable con todo ser vivo, TODO ser vivo, aun que estaría echando chispas por dentro.

Inner: ¡Hijos de su pu-!

"Cállate Inner, no es momento"

Usualmente cuando llegaba tiempo de entregar boletas y todo eso, mi madre siempre mandaba una de sus amigas, pero les decía que ya no lo hicieran, por que tan solo buscaban el dinero que ella les daba por el favor que le hacían y eso me molestaba.

Claro, le explique todo a mi tía política, Lady Tsunade. La Hokage de Konoha, sobre el asunto y ella hablo con el director Jiraya ero-sensei que mejor hablaran las cosas conmigo.

– ¡Buen juego!

– ¡Hay que festejar!

– ¡Vamos Saku, no lo niegues!

–Lo siento chicas…pero hoy no.

– ¡Nada de eso, tu sales por que sales!

–Pero yo no quiero…

– ¡Nos vamos de pu-!

– ¡Señorita Yamanaka!

–Perdón…

A simple vista, mi vida era como cualquier otra, con problemas familiares, amistades, escuela, momentos divertidos pero sentía que algo faltaba.

Inner: ¡Yo te diré que nos hace falta maldita perra! ¡Un alma que nos aguante!

"Cierra el pico Inner, no hay tiempo para eso"

Inner: ¡Yo solo te digo, no vengas a llorarme después!

Un alma que nos aguante, ¿ah?

La verdad no había pensando en eso desde…desde que supe mi orientación sexual.

Yo no era como las otras chicas, claro, siempre andaba rodeada de hombres de vez en cuando pero…era por otras razones a las que mayormente se debe.

Bien, salimos a un bar, éramos mayor de edad todas así que no había problema. Era el mismo bar a donde había llegado a saber lo que realmente me gustaba.

– ¿Será que Tayuya sigue trabajando ahí?

–Si es así, tendremos que alejarla de Sakura.

–Tranquila Ino, lo de Tayuya solo fue algo pasajero.

– ¿Ah?

Me gustaban únicamente las mujeres, claro, ya había tenido novio antes pero…era para intentar ser como las demás pero no pude.

–No mires Sakura…

– ¿Por qué?

– ¡Por que ahí esta tu ex!

Uchiha Sasuke, un niño mimado hijo de papí y mamí. No recuerdo por que decidí salir con ese torpe. Al final, termine poniéndole el cuerno con Tayuya, no termino muy bien que digamos…

Mis amigas se habían puesto a bailar con los muchachos mientras yo…estaba solitaria.

Inner: ¡¿Y yo que?!

"Tu eres yo, así que Shh"

Era tan aburrido que ya me quería ir, entonces pensé… ¿Por qué no?

Ellas estaban tan ocupadas con los chicos, era mi oportunidad, entonces me levante y en cuanto di media vuelta…

CLASH


	2. Chapter 2

Perdonen que me haya tardado, he estado muy ocupada últimamente jeje n.n" Espero me entiendan, bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de nuestra historia:)

Disfruten.

* * *

><p>Estaba muy molesta, esa persona hizo que tirara mi bebida, tal vez no encima de mí pero ya no tenía nada más por tomar y eso ya era el colmo. Estaba preparada para gritonearle y darle una paliza a esa persona no importa cuan ebria estaría ella.<p>

– ¡Oye tu!

– ¡Lo siento, no veía por donde iba!

Entonces mire a la persona, esperaba encontrarme con alguien repugnante, completamente bañado en alcohol y sudor pero no era eso lo que me encontré sino alguien mas.

–Tu…

– ¡Lo siento, yo solo quiero irme!

– ¿Entonces por que estas aquí?

–Por que mis tíos trabajan aquí…yo solo…solo quiero irme antes de seguir causando problemas.

Era una joven, una chica muy hermosa y distinta a las demás, su cabello largo, negro azulado y al ver sus ojos.

– ¿Hola?

–Perdón es que…yo también me voy, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

–H-Hai.

Eran bellos, preciosos más bien, como joyas.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

–H-Hyuuga Hinata, ¿tu?

–Haruno Sakura.

–Oh…

Era tímida, se veía muy indefensa, muy pequeña en personalidad para tener ese tipo de cuerpo. Usualmente las que he conocido son unas…multisociales, por no decir otra cosa. Ni siquiera tengo la menor idea si eso existe pero bueno. En toda mi vida nunca había visto alguien como ella, no era tan chaparra, teníamos más o menos la misma altura y eso me gustaba.

–Aquí déjame, estaré bien.

– ¿Segura?

–Hai…

Parecía ser muy insegura, tenia miedo, pero no se de que exactamente, era mucho lo que yo veía pero mas lo que yo veía era inseguridad y eso era lo peor de todo.

–Bueno, nos vemos.

Entonces me fui, casi no queriendo dejarla atrás, su aroma a pesar de tanto tabaco, sudor, alcohol, entre otros olores…ella olía tan bien, casi como cuando le importaba a mi madre.

Su voz era suave, delicado, pero dulce y hermoso como el canto de los canarios cuando están alegres y piden algo de entretenimiento para si mismos. No era parecido pero si era hermoso como lo que ellos hacían, es que…su voz era magnifico.

Así que me fui a casa, la verdad no creo que haya sido bueno de mi parte haberla dejado ahí…tan sola…en la oscuridad y en un lugar frió, aun que no tardaría en tener compañía puesto que era la parada pero yo vivía cerca del bar, no tenia problemas para regresar a pie.

–Joder…

Mis llaves de nuevo, las deje con la vecina. Solía hacerlo por que nunca estaba cuerda en algunas cosas después de llegar de un juego, la escuela o simplemente de salir por ahí con mis amigas.

Si, yo tenía esos problemas, olvidaba algunas cosas y a veces, solo a veces parecía que no los tomaba en cuenta como sino existieran.

–Gracias.

–No es nada.

La vecina era una anciana de unos setenta años, era muy dulce pero a la vez muy enojona.

Entonces al abrir la puerta, me tope con la misma escena de siempre, mi madre tirada en el sofá con una botella media vacía de licor y otras cuatro rodeándola.

–Va romper el record definitivamente.

Junte las botellas, vacié la ultima que ella sostenía en la mano y la lleve hasta su recamara. Claro, mi madre tenia un serio problema pero no teníamos mucho dinero como para llevarla a un centro de rehabilitación. No era tan mala cuando estaba sobria, pero cuando no lo estaba, era mejor estando afuera de casa. Simplemente no era una buena idea estarlo si ella iba a mentar abuelas gracias al veneno que bebía cada día.

–Ya es tarde.

Lo era, necesitaba dormir. Mañana tenia que ir a clases, tomar la rutina de siempre para sacarme de esta miseria, a mi madre y a mí.

Me bañé, después de unos treinta minutos en la ducha, me sentí relajada pero algo me inquietaba.

"¿Por qué ahora?"

Era muy tarde para que algo me molestara, pero, ¿Qué era? No sabía pero necesitaba encontrar la respuesta, algo me fastidiaba y quería terminar con ello de una vez antes de perder la cordura y mandar todo a tomar aire y finalmente dormir.

Tome una de mis chaquetas de la escuela, me puse mis botas, tome las llaves y salí.

–Mm.

Mire de un lado a otro para ver sino habría problema alguno, no había nada. Pero en una de esas me dio por caminar al lado izquierdo y así fui, no se por que pero algo me estaba diciendo que ahí encontraría lo que buscaba.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Ah?

Era ella, la chica de ojos perla. No entendía por que seguía ahí, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde la deje.

–Te pregunte, ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo…yo solo esperaba…

La mire de nuevo, ella parecía no estar esperando a nadie, dijo algo sobre no estorbarle a sus tíos en su trabajo, puesto que entonces ella se salio por su cuenta sin consultarle a nadie.

Eso era.

–Vamos a mi casa, no puedes quedarte aquí hasta que amanezca.

–Pero estaré bien…

–Por supuesto que no, ahora vamos.

Empezamos a caminar, ella lo hacia muy lento y con timidez, entonces la tome de la mano y la jale mas cerca de mi. Claro que no quería asustarla de ningún modo pero no quería que alguien frente mis narices me la arrebatara.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

Inner: ¡Aprovechando! ¿Qué mas?

"Cállate, no soy de esa forma"

Inner: Claro… ¡pero dudo que tengas otra oportunidad como esta!

La verdad no sabia que hacia, pero no quería dejarla ahí sola.

Entramos a mi casa, deje las llaves en su lugar entonces me quite la chaqueta y la mire, estaba nerviosa.

–Si quieres puedes darte un baño, puedo prestarte algo de ropa si quieres.

–Gracias…

–Bueno, mi recamara es de la puerta rosa. Háblame si necesitas algo, te llevare la ropa enseguida.

Me fui estúpidamente a mi cuarto, quería seguir mas tiempo ahí con ella pero, ¿Qué tal la asustaba?

Inner: ¡Tonterías, follatela!

Y con la ayuda de mi Inner, todo iría de mal en peor.

Después de unos minutos, tome la ropa que pensé que le quedaría a Hinata, fui al baño y mi mala costumbre de no tocar me hizo arrepentirme al momento.

– ¡Kyaa!

– ¡Lo siento, no vi nada!

–…

Ella se sonrojo por completo, su piel se torno roja, tanto como un tomate, algo que me pareció tierno.

–Toma…te traje esto aun que no se si te quedara.

Quise salir lo más pronto posible del baño pero me di contra la orilla de la puerta y caí, lo único que escuche fue la voz de Hinata, estaba gritando al parecer, llamándome a que despertara, hasta que me dormí.

–Hinata…


End file.
